


Love Hearts

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Reposting so I can add it to the community, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastion returns to classes after a few days of being sick, and the teacher gives him Chazz's notebook to catch up on class notes. To Bastion's surprise, he finds something other than notes in the other boy's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP are back in high school. Person A borrows Person B’s notebook for notes, and discovers their name written all over at the back of Person B’s notebook (complete with hearts). How will Person A react?

Bastion did not understand the meaning of this. He had been sick for a few days, too sick to even struggle out of bed to get to class. Due to this, he had missed quite a bit of work, and the teacher had given him one of his classmate's notebooks to copy from so he wouldn’t fall too far behind. When he glanced at the front cover, he saw the name 'Chazz Princeton' written very neatly on it. As he flicked through the notebook, looking for the notes he needed, he had seen something peculiar.

On the very last page of the notebook, Bastion saw his own name written several times on the page, surrounded by… hearts? He studied the page for a while, suddenly distracted from his work. These hearts drawn all through his book… Bastion would've expected this from Chazz, but the name written with the hearts was all wrong. Should it not be 'Alexis' instead of 'Bastion'? Checking the cover again, Bastion saw that this book did indeed belong to Chazz Princeton, and the handwriting his name was written in was indeed that of his rich classmate… not that he had been paying that much attention to Chazz's writing.

What on Earth could this mean? Had Chazz transferred his feelings for Alexis onto him? Those feelings were rather strong… 

The thought of Chazz Princeton having such strong feelings for him made Bastion blush a pale shade of pink, but he quickly shook off the daydreams and turned back in the book. He could daydream about Chazz later, and perhaps even ask him the meaning of this. School work had to come first, though.

 

~~

 

Completing his schoolwork took a little longer than usual, because the thought of Chazz liking him lingered in the back of Bastion's mind. He got it done, however, and decided that he should go to give Chazz his book back himself, and perhaps even get an answer about his feelings in the process. Shutting the other boy's notebook, Bastion packed up his school things and put them away, barring the notebook.

Bastion turned off the light and left the dorm room, exiting the Ra building and starting to make his way towards the Slifer Red dorms. What if he was reading too much into this? What if Chazz had no feelings for him? Who would have feelings for him, when they could be in love with Alexis Rhodes or Jaden Yuki? The fear of rejection almost made Bastion stop walking and turn around, but when he really thought about it, what else could it mean? Who writes someone's name surrounded by love hearts when they don’t love them, or at least like them?

This gave Bastion a new found confidence, and he kept on walking towards the Slifer Dorms, faster than before. He felt strangely excited at the thought of Chazz being in love with him, and of course the feelings were returned. Bastion had surprisingly harboured feelings for Chazz since they both first came to Duel Academy. He admired Chazz’s perseverance, really; the way that he wouldn’t let anyone stop him from getting what he wanted. After Chazz had returned from North Academy with his new coat and new outlook, Bastion had just become even more attracted to him. Of course, along with the aspects of Chazz’s personality that he liked, Bastion also found the other boy incredibly adorable.

Finally finding himself at Chazz’s door, Bastion took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, he heard Chazz’s voice.

“Who is it?” Chazz asked from the other side of the door, sounding irritated.

“It’s Bastion, Chazz, may I come in?”

There was a few soft noises that Bastion attributed to Chazz’s shoes stepping across the wooden floorboards, and the door opened quickly.

“What do you want, Misawa?” The pale boy asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Uh, our teacher allowed me to borrow your notebook to catch up for the work I missed when I was sick, and um…” Bastion held up the book, and began to flick through the pages to find the one in question.

Before Bastion could find it, Chazz snatched the book from his hands, closing it immediately. “You shouldn’t be looking through other people’s stuff, Misawa!” he exclaimed, his pale cheeks going red.

“I was just looking for the notes!”

Before Chazz even looked to say anything else, the door was shut straight in Bastion’s face, making him flinch. The door was also quickly locked, preventing Bastion from entering.

“Chazz, wait, I want to speak to you about this!” Bastion knocked on the door again, but Chazz was having none of it.

“Go away!” the former Obelisk yelled.

“I want to tell you I return your feelings!”

A few seconds later, the door was quickly opened again. Chazz was standing in the doorway, shocked, and staring at Bastion with a bright red blush on his pale cheeks. “You… what?”

“I love you too, Chazz.” Bastion said, his own pink blush growing.

Chazz stood there, his grey eyes wide as he looked at the object of his affections. He slowly raised a hand to rest softly on Bastion’s shoulder, staring into the taller boy’s eyes. “You… love me,” he stated, his voice still containing some residue of shock.

“Yes.”

The hand on the yellow clad shoulder soon rose to Bastion’s cheek, staying there, making the Ra’s blush brighten. For the first time that night, Chazz smiled, repeating what he had said, in a more cheerful tone. “You love me!”

Bastion smiled as well. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.” Chazz said, standing on his tip toes to kiss Bastion, like they had both been waiting for, for a very long time.


End file.
